Dude! Where Are My Panties?
by pleasebringlumpia
Summary: Miroku has become a bad influence on Kagome...


I obviously do not own Inuyasha

Miroku has become a bad influence on Kagome...bad/good? (;P)!

**Dude! Where are my Panties?**

She had just returned from her relaxing bath, when she noticed they were missing. It had been a pretty wild night, and after showing Miroku what a Sake Bomb was...

_Ooohhssshhiiiittt._

She didn't regret her time spent with the sexy monk, but hell was sure to break loose if she didn't find them.

_Could they be under a rock?_

The previous night was exhausting, but she didn't remember doing any heavy lifting.

_Up in a tree?_

The miko raised her hand to her eyes, shading them as she looked up and around.

_I would not like them in a tree_

_But I would like them here, on me!_

Her hand fell down to her side. Inuyasha was always jumping through the trees... _Could they really be up there? _She looked at the man who was soundlessly snoozing in the sleeping bag before her, and raised an eyebrow.

For his sake, she hoped not.

Her bare foot tapped on the grass; small pale hand on her naked hip. '_They could be under the sleeping bag'_ she thought '_Or..._'

The smile dropped. '_If he is hiding them-!'_

She studied his form, thinking of where he could have put them. Her eyes traveled to his face...

He had made sounds like she had never heard before that night! With all of the grunting and groaning, the sighing and moaning. And the _pleading_!

The incredibly red female placed her hand over her heart.

She knew they shouldn't have let their passion take control of them. Not there anyways. Not where a certain **hanyou** was sure to find them. But the young man had been very persistent and persuasive. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile. _Pervert..._

"Miroku" she said standing directly above the male. Said male slowly rolled onto his back, and blinked up at his beautiful, wet, naked, lover.

"I can get used to this every morning" he said with a silly grin, and reached out caressing his woman's ankle. She took a step back, palming her face, and shaking her head.

After finding out her Well had the ability to transfer her 500 years into the past, life had been extremely complicated for Kagome Higurashi. Although she was a demon hunting, jewel shard seeking, reincarnated miko from the future; she felt those facts to be insignificant with this predicament.

"Miroku" Kagome repeated trying to keep her eye from twitching out of control. His hand was back on her ankle, and rising to stroke her calve.

"What is it my dearest?" he asked getting ready to pull her to him so they could finish up the last night's activities. She sighed.

"Dude! Where are my panties?"

* * *

The monk blinked in confusion, then quickly sat up; his shaggy hair settling onto his shoulders.

"Damn it" he whispered, and began aiding Kagome in the quest for her panties. They **needed** to be found. What Kagome didn't know was that Miroku's motivation for finding them was completely different from hers. A while ago Kagome had misplaced another pair of panties. When she found out Miroku had them, they had already expressed their feelings for each other, and she told him to keep them. The look he gave her when she allowed this was so naughty, she wanted to burst into laughter. She almost thought he was going to go_ 'Austin Powers'_ on herand demand that she behave '_behave'_.

Of course she knew what he did with them when she was away. But one would assume that a blood thirsty demon would be a bit worse, than not having a pair of panties to shove into your mouth while you-

Miroku shook the thoughts from his head tied the last knot in his robe. The monk pulled his hair into a low ponytail. He needed to concentrate on finding the panties. He picked up the sleeping bag and shook it. Bits of grass fell out, but that was all. His eyes turned up towards the trees. '_Could they possibly be…?_'

"Found them!" exclaimed a partially nude Kagome. She looked at Miroku and giggled. He was slowly turning around in a circle looking up into the trees. Kagome skipped over to him and dangled them in his face. He snatched them from her, but not before ogling her red lace bra, and blue jean skirt.

"These are mine!" he exclaimed willing his eye's away from her breasts. "Where did you find them? I thought they were in my robes." Miroku began to pat himself down, feeling paranoid about losing something so precious to him. Kagome cocked her head to the side confused.

"Those are the pair I gave you? I could have sworn I had them on last night..."

Then suddenly she smacked her forehead and started laughing hysterically. Miroku jumped back and pulled out a sutra.

"Are you possessed?" He asked panicked. Kagome shook her head, trying to catch her breath. He waited, but kept a tight grip on the sutra.

"I wasn't _wearing_ any panties."

Miroku's frown slowly turned into a mischievous grin "Ahhhh, I remember now...my naughty little Kagome"

She giggled "I bet you do..."

"That's why I.." his smirk widened as he trailed off, the scene replaying in his mind.

"Uh-huh..."

"… and then you…"

"Yep" she said blushing for the millionth time that day and looking into her hands. He walked to her, and raised her chin so there lips could meet in a soft kiss. When he pulled back to look at her, he realized something was out of place.

"My lovely Kagome. You wouldn't happen to know where my staff is would you?"


End file.
